


Will They Finally Say It?

by geeelatinnn



Category: Arashi (Band), SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fic Exchange!, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Taiga couldn’t really care less about the packages he was getting as there wasn’t even a name of who they came from. Three days before Christmas he decided to open the remaining gifts he got from the last package: 5 sets of new underwear, 4 different knitted gloves, 3 sets of travel pack bottles, 2 scarves, and the last one was a key card to a hotel. On the last gift there was a note saying that the person sending the packages knew Taiga would be impatient and open everything at the same time and that hopefully he still shows up at the hotel on Christmas day. Taiga had an idea that it might have just been Jun and Sho sending him the gifts but he didn’t want to burst their bubble so he didn’t message them that he was on to both of them.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: SixTONES Christmas/New Year Fic Exchange





	Will They Finally Say It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyomohokus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyomohokus/gifts).



> Hello, recipient!
> 
> I tried my best to write this as close to one of your given prompts as possible. Although the element of Christmas wasn't really that much present in this one but I still do hope I was able to meet a bit of what you wanted.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The room was illuminated by the single lamp at the far left side of the room but even under the faintest of light, Hokuto could still see Taiga's beauty. He focused his eyes on his face, not missing a single one of his reactions to his every movement. The sounds that came out from Taiga fueled his desire to do more, to be more, give everything Taiga had wanted as he screamed into the room.

“Hokuto!” Taiga called out Hokuto’s name wrapped in lust as he dug his nails further down Hokuto’s back. “Ah! Go faster!” his breath was hitching and eyes dark, clouded with want.

Both of them were trying hard to catch their breaths as Hokuto pounded into Taiga. Hokuto captured Taiga’s lips in a rough and messy lip lock as they both neared their high. Taiga spilled all over Hokuto’s hands and his own stomach and soon followed by Hokuto. The younger placed a chaste kiss on Taiga’s forehead before reaching for the tissues to clean both of them up. They lay side by side as they both tried to catch their breaths first, coming down from their high, and just enjoying the comfortable silence between them for now.

Taiga rolled over to Hokuto’s side, slinging an arm around Hokuto’s waist and resting his head on the crook of the younger’s neck. “That was amazing as always.”

“Are you okay though? I got a little rougher than usual because you kept on wanting more.”  _ And you should know I’m always willing to give whatever you want. _

Taiga chuckled ‒ the sound of it was music to Hokuto’s ears ‒ he pushed himself further to Hokuto and tangled their legs together. “I’m fine. I like it when you fuck me with no reservations.”  _ And I like you, every bit of you. _

Hokuto pulled Taiga in a tighter embrace ‒ savoring the time they had with each other ‒ feeling the older’s warmth against his skin and just basking in their afterglow. He held Taiga as close and as gently as he could, this was the only place he could do so ‒ behind the four walls of Taiga’s bedroom ‒ as much as he could, he’ll make every minute count while he was with him.

* * *

“I’m not even going to ask where you’ve been.” Kazunari said as Hokuto walked inside their living room ‒ not even taking his eyes off of the game he was playing.

Hokuto sat down on the carpet and rested his head on Kazunari’s lap. Kazunari found a saving point and saved his game ‒ switching the television over to regular tv programming instead. The older caressed the younger’s hair in hopes to give him at least a little comfort.

Kazunari and Hokuto met on set of one of Kazunari’s dramas, Hokuto was set to play one of his students but while they were talking during breaktime they felt comfortable with each other. Hokuto opened up to him about his issues with money and that he could barely afford the cost of living of a university student so he tried out to play any roles he could get ‒ because of that Kazunari decided to take him in and they’ve been living together for the past 7 years. Now, Kazunari was treating Hokuto as an adult but still there were days when Hokuto acted like a child that still needed guidance.

“I shouldn’t be coming over there whenever he calls, should I?”

Kazunari let out a heavy sigh. “You say that every time. But you still go when he calls you, anytime and anywhere.”

Hokuto shut his eyes. “I know.” Frustration was clear in his voice. “I just can’t say no to him.”

“This has been going on for years now. Why don’t you just tell him you love him? Make things clear about what you guys are. It’s the holidays soon. Do you really want to spend Christmas cooking for me again this year or do you want to spend Christmas cooking for both me and Taiga?”

Hokuto lifted up his head. “Why didn’t you ever tell Jun?”

Kazunari chuckled. “That’s different. Do not try to twist this towards me. Jun loves someone else and he and Sho are pretty happy together.”

“What if Taiga also loves someone else?” Hokuto hung his head low in defeat.

“Do you really think so? Has he ever mentioned anyone else? He calls you for everything lately, it’s not even just sex.”

Hokuto gasped at how straightforward Kazunari just said those words.

“Oh come on, Hokuto. You reek of afterglow every time you come home from wherever the hell you and Taiga went to, I don’t even need to ask.” Kazunari pinched Hokuto’s cheek ‒ the younger one making a face as he did. “He calls you for almost every little thing and drags you everywhere. Do you even really think there’s someone else?”

“Don’t give me false hope.” Hokuto pouted.

“I’m just saying.” Kazunari raised both his hands on either side of his face. “You have three weeks before Christmas.”

* * *

“Taiga, over here!” Jun waived his hand as soon as he spotted Taiga entering the cafe. “Rare for you to ask us to meet. Is something wrong?”

Taiga let out a sigh and leaned back on his chair. “I called Hokuto over again last night.”

“See, I told you.” Sho said to Jun. “I think this might be a long talk. You should order yourself something.” Sho called the waitress over.

Already being familiar with the menu Taiga gave his order without even looking at the menu. This was his usual cafe whenever he met Jun and Sho outside their work. The two were not only his mentor at work but also in life. Especially with things that concerned Hokuto as their stories were pretty much the same: Jun and Sho were also just friends with benefits before they started dating and now they had promise rings around their fingers.

“Do you really want to be our third wheel again this Christmas?” Jun raised his eyebrows. “Don’t get me wrong. We love having you around but isn’t it about time you tell Hokuto how you feel?”

“It’s not that easy.” Taiga pouted.

“You always did have reservations speaking your mind.” Sho said in a tone that wouldn’t put too much pressure on Taiga. “But you know, Hokuto is getting popular. What if someone gets to him first?”

“What if he doesn’t feel the same and I lose him forever?” Just the thought of Hokuto not being there for his every beck and call was enough to make Taiga’s stomach get tied up in knots. He hasn’t even had his coffee yet and his nervousness was already creeping up.

“If someone gets to him first wouldn’t that be just the same? You losing him forever? It’s better to take the leap. Just like what I did with Sho.” Jun looked to his side and fondly looked at Sho.

Taiga groaned. “You guys make it sound so easy.”

“Don’t let fear get in the way of your happiness.” Sho reached for Jun’s hand. “We heard from Nino that Hokuto’s schedule eased up now that it’s December. You still have three weeks before Christmas. Better get a move on.

* * *

Taiga tried to focus on making the video background for the upcoming concert Jun landed for their design and planning firm but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Hokuto ‒ as evident in the fact that most of the strobe effects he was making looped around forming the letters M and H from time to time.

Jun blew on Taiga’s ear making the younger jump on his seat.

Jun couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable Taiga looked when startled. “Let’s go. We’re going out for lunch.”

Taiga followed behind Jun as they walked down the hallways. They got inside Sho’s car ‒ it was always Sho who was driving because even inside the car Jun worked. Taiga was always in awe of their relationship ‒ how they both just sort of fell into place with each other. Taiga always compared them to a jigsaw puzzle ‒ it was complicated to build at first but both of them were all the pieces needed to complete a whole beautiful art.

As they were guided to their table at the restaurant Taiga stopped in his tracks, Hokuto was seated at the table where Jun and Sho also both took a seat. Since the only vacant seat was the one besides Hokuto, Taiga had no other choice but to sit on that one.

“Oh good, you guys are here.” Kazunari said as he approached the table where the other four were seated. “Hokuto,” he threw his car keys at Hokuto. “Hokuto, drive Taiga back to their office after the two of you are done with lunch. The three of us are going somewhere to discuss some business. Order whatever. Jun’s paying anyway.”

Hokuto and Taiga were both left dumbfounded. Still, they ordered some food as they were both hungry. They mostly talked about work until the time they both had to come back to their office. Hokuto wanted to ask Taiga to hang out with him the coming weekend, andtried to muster up courage as they walked to the car. But all he could do was reach out and hold Taiga’s hand for a little while as he drove to the direction of Taiga’s office.

“Hokuto!” Taiga almost screamed inside the car as Hokuto pulled over. “Do you want to hang out this Saturday at my place? And maybe stay over until Sunday?” Taiga gripped hard on the seatbelt and shut his eyes, afraid of looking at Hokuto’s reaction.

Hokuto blinked rapidly, his answer getting caught in his throat before he could get it out of his mouth. “Sure. What time should ‒”

“I’ll text you.” Taiga got out of the car as quickly as he could and half ran to get inside the building. His heart was racing in his chest with the thought of Hokuto staying over at his place. He practically skipped back to his desk chair.

“Look at you grinning.” Sho patted his back. “Hokuto your boyfriend yet?”

Taiga rolled his eyes. “As if I could say my feelings over lunch.”

  
  


* * *

Taiga didn’t know what had gotten into him. He even booked a professional cleaning service to clean up his whole apartment yesterday in preparation for Hokuto spending the weekend with him at his place. Taiga paced back and forth in his own living room ‒ not knowing why the hell he was so nervous when this wasn’t even the first time Hokuto was going over at his place. Hokuto messaged him that he would be bringing lunch for them ‒ true enough, the younger arrived at Taiga’s front door with take out boxes in hand.

The words of advice Sho and Jun gave him earlier kept replaying in his head. How he should confess now so he and Hokuto would still have enough time to make holiday plans and so that the five of them wouldn’t be lumped up in one awkward dinner like Taiga’s birthday where the older three were waiting for the younger two to finally get the elephant out of the room but they all just literally ate dinner and talked about work.

Still, Taiga didn’t know how to begin. Instead of figuring out how to start things, Taiga loaded up a bunch of romantic comedy films in hopes that Hokuto would take a hint from them. After the first two movies, Taiga tried to close in their distance - he rested his head on Hokuto’s shoulder. 

Hokuto adjusted his position - putting an arm over Taiga and adjusting him in a much more comfortable position as the third movie began. He feared that Taiga might notice his erratic heartbeat but at the same time he hoped the older one would and maybe that would push Taiga to open up the topic about them. Still, after the third movie was done, neither one of them had any resolve on confronting their feelings tonight.

“Good night, Taiga.” Hokuto pressed a kiss on Taiga’s forehead before pulling over the blanket to cover up Taiga.

Taiga slung an arm around Hokuto’s waist. “Will you be here when I wake up?” Taiga yawned, sleep slowly taking over his body.

“Of course.”

When morning rolled in - the rays of the sun lighting up the room - Hokuto woke up and the first thing he saw was Taiga’s peaceful sleeping face - lips slightly parted and breath coming in at an even pace. He didn’t get to see this sight much in the morning but it was a sight he knew he’d never grow tired of. If he had his way, he would love to wake up to this sight every single day. But then again, if he were to say that out loud there was the fear of him not being able to see this sight ever again. Hokuto pulled in Taiga close to him - feeling the blonde ease up in his hold - he just wanted to keep him as close as possible for as long as he was allowed to.

Hokuto held Taiga a little more before planting a kiss on the top of the blonde’s hair. He slipped off of the bed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast started. He already had Taiga’s kitchen memorized as he often cooked for the blonde whenever he got too stressed at work, Hokuto so happily came over to cook knowing that Taiga found comfort in the food he prepared. After, they’d cuddle a little before Hokuto has to go back to his own apartment. Hokuto held on to the tiny ray of hope that Taiga would see him as more than just a reliable friend, still he couldn’t really say it to Taiga’s face but he did hope that the things he did for the blonde would be enough hints on how he felt.

Taiga hugged Hokuto and rested his head on Hokuto's shoulder. "That smells good," He said with his eyes still closed and he yawned.

"Do you want milk or coffee to go with your breakfast?"

"Milk." Taiga let go of Hokuto and walked to his refrigerator to get his carton of milk. He stocked up on food and cooking supplies just for this weekend with Hokuto.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Taiga helped out with washing the dishes before they both lazily sat at the sofa. Hokuto asked him how his week went and what his plans were for the coming week, he intently listened and gave Taiga his full attention as the blonde talked to him in detail about his current project. Taiga did the same for Hokuto, both losing track of time and just sat there talking. Until they got hungry again. When evening rolled in, they both didn’t want to say goodbye but were not brave enough to tell the other.

There were so many words left unsaid when they ended their weekend with a hug.

* * *

“Guys, over here!” Kazunari called out to Jun, Sho, and Taiga.

“Isn’t that Hokuto over there?” Jun nudged his head to the table near the window and all their attention turned to Hokuto and the girl he was with. “Who’s the girl?”

“Oh that?” Kazunari chuckled a little. “I set him up on a blind date. Christmas is almost here and you know, I just want Hokuto to enjoy his youth.”

Taiga looked over subtly at Hokuto’s table. Hokuto was all smiles and laughs and hope while seemingly sweet talking his way to the girl in front of him who was clearly all flirty with Hokuto as well - or at least they were the way Taiga interpreted what was happening in his brain.

“I’m sorry. I just remembered something. I have to go.” Taiga stood up and slightly bowed to apologize to the older three. “If you’ll excuse me.”

Once Taiga was out of the establishment, Sho slapped Kazunari’s hand that was holding a menu.

“See what you did. You put Taiga in a bad mood.” Sho hissed.

Kazunari snickered. “Hokuto’s not on a blind date. They’re rehearsing a scene so they’d be more comfortable on camera. I only said blind date so we could see how our baby tiger would react.”

* * *

Taiga has not contacted Hokuto since that day he saw him on a blind date, he just kept looking at Hokuto’s contact details on his phone and deciding not to call or message the younger one. He got frustrated that Hokuto was not contacting him too and sometimes he types in a message for him only to end up not sending it anyway. 

Still, everytime someone buzzed for his unit, Taiga had a glimmer of hope that it would be Hokuto but so far it was just a bunch of random packages from an unknown sender everyday: a 12 pack Detective Conan sticker set, 11 tea cans with Kimetsu no Yaiba design, 10 cookie packs, 9 different coasters with Detective Conan characters as designs, 8 different tomato shaped keychains, 7 dwarf figurines that looked like Snow White’s seven dwarves but in santa costumes, 6 cans of tomato soup - which came on a particularly cold day, and lastly a big box that has five different gifts inside that had instructions of when he should be opening them.

Taiga couldn’t really care less about the packages he was getting as there wasn’t even a name of who they came from. Three days before Christmas he decided to open the remaining gifts he got from the last package: 5 sets of new underwear, 4 different knitted gloves, 3 sets of travel pack bottles, 2 scarves, and the last one was a key card to a hotel. On the last gift there was a note saying that the person sending the packages knew Taiga would be impatient and open everything at the same time and that hopefully he still shows up at the hotel on Christmas day. Taiga had an idea that it might have just been Jun and Sho sending him the gifts but he didn’t want to burst their bubble so he didn’t message them that he was on to both of them.

* * *

On the day written on the last gift, Taiga traveled to Osaka. Upon arriving at the hotel room though he was shocked it was smaller than the usual hotel rooms Jun and Sho usually booked for them. This one looked like it was just for one person even though the bed was a queen-sized bed. Taiga figured that maybe Jun and Sho decided they should have separate rooms at the hotel this time instead of their usual shared ones. Taiga went out to the balcony, it had a good view of the beach. Suddenly, a pair of arms embraced him from behind.

“I’m sorry this was all I could afford and set up last minute for us.”

Taiga didn’t even have to look back to see who it was. The voice was the same familiar voice that always made him feel warm and the arms that held him was the arms that made him feel safe. He leaned back a little to close in their distance, putting his hand over Hokuto’s. “Anywhere with you would have been fine. But why ‒ ”

Before Taiga could even say another word Hokuto locked their lips together. Slowly, Hokuto turned Taiga to face him ‒ the older wrapping his hands around Hokuto’s neck, chasing the younger’s lips when he pulled away. Hokuto’s arm was around Taiga’s waist and one hand on his neck, pulling the blonde closer to him. They exchanged a few kisses until both of them were breathless ‒ Hokuto pulled away and stuck their head together. They both had their eyes closed as they chuckled softly.

“You’re the one I want to spend all my holidays with, Kyomoto Taiga.”

“And I, you, Matsumura Hokuto.”

Hokuto pulled away, he cupped Taiga’s face with his hand and the older leaned into the touch. He rubbed Taiga’s cheek with his thumb. “Taiga, listen to me.”

Taiga looked up, their eyes meeting each other, and he smiled fondly at Hokuto. Warm feeling travelling all over his body, there was no other place he would rather be with right now. “I’m all ears.”

“I love you.” Hokuto said, a shy smile spreading over his face but eyes still locked on Taiga’s.

Taiga blinked rapidly, not really sure if he heard him right. He held Hokuto’s hand with his, gripping it tight. “Did you just ‒ ”

“Say I love you?” Hokuto took Taiga’s hand in his and kissed it. “Yes, I finally did.”

“Can you… say it again?”

Hokuto chuckled. “I will never tire of saying it. I love you, Kyomoto Taiga. It took me years but here I am finally saying it.”

Taiga lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Hokuto and pulling him close. “This is going to be the best Christmas ever.”


End file.
